1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the production of electrical signals by way of semiconductor component elements which are dependent upon a magnetic field, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which at least two component elements, in the form of field plates, are arranged next to each other and spaced apart on at least one pole of a magnet. The component elements are dependent upon a magnetic field and the magnetic circuit in which the field dependent component elements are located can be influenced by an iron part which is moved over the component elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements of the above-mentioned type are generally known from the German Pat. No. 2,036,361. In that publication, two field plates are arranged on one pole of a magnet. An iron member which guides the magnetic flux is moved over these field plates so that every time when the iron part is situated above a field plate the magnetic flux is increased by the field plate and the resistance value of the field plate is thus changed. Due to this change of resistance, also the current flowing through the field plates changes, by means of which the movement of the iron part can be transformed into an electrical signal, which signal is a measure of this movement.
It is important for such an arrangement that the change of resistance be linear in as large a range as possible as a function of the change in the path of the iron member.